Sweet Dreams
by USTADAWN
Summary: Duncan is haunted by a Femme Fatal, is she real or just in his dreams?


__

Sweet Dreams 

****

DISCLAIMER:

The characters herein known as Duncan MacLeod, Methos, Amanda, and Joe Dawson, are the sole property of **Rysher/Davis/Panzer Productions; Producers of AHighlander: The Series.@ **Pictures herein are the sole property of **Rysher/Davis/Panzer Productions**. The pictures that were used herein were found on many, many websites and I make no claims to any of them. I thank all the Webmasters who created the pages displaying these pictures. I have slightly doctored a few of the pictures herein to agree with character descriptions/ situations. The photos used for the "female immortal" were taken from the following website: **http://www.cbpu.com/mathiscd/moss.html.**

__

As we entered the bar, the band had already begun playing. There's just something seductive about a good blues band playing on a hot sultry night when you're feeling your best and just ripe for the picking.

Methos: 

I told you that the band was great! Joe has been trying to get me in here for 2 weeks now; I can understand why. What time is it? I am supposed to meet someone here at 10:00; I wonder if she's here yet. __

Duncan:

Who is she? Somebody I know? __

Methos:

No, I don't think so. Actually, I've never met her. She was a "wrong number" the other night that turned into a blind date tonight. There was something about her voice that drew me to her. Very captivating. I only hope that she didn't get here and leave already. If I knew that it would take a team of wild horses to drag you out here tonight, I would have come by myself. What was your problem tonight anyway; anyone can have a bit of bad luck every now and then, but you made it sound like....... __

Methos and Duncan both feel the presence of another immortal. Neither can see who it is.

Methos:

Noooooo Not now! Just my luck, the first date I have had in 3 months and someone has to ruin it! __

Duncan: 

What,.... ah,..... sorry about that Methos,........ don't look now, but at least MY luck is changing. There ARE angels on earth and one is walking right this way. __

Ahead of them was a beautiful, sultry, woman who just happened to be the immortal Methos and Duncan felt. As she walked toward them Duncan was searching for just the right thing to say. Her eyes are as black as midnight and her long black hair shimmered in the lights as her hips swayed with every step she took. Duncan looks over at Methos, who is speechless himself..

Duncan:

I sure am glad I was able to drag you out here tonight............. I don't know who she is, YET, but I think I am about to find out. __

Just as she reaches the dynamic duo, Duncan begins to introduce himself..

Duncan:

Hello, I am Duncan MacLeod of the Cl.... __

The woman stands eye to eye with Methos; places her hands upon the strong jaws of the man before her and kisses him with a passion that leaves Methos breathless. Methos feels as if the last ounce of life has been drained out of him and he buckles at the knees.

Duncan: 

..clan MacLeod..... Ah, _(clears his throat)_ ...... __

Methos looks over at Duncan and can't say a word.

The woman steps back from Methos and turns away. Then with a fast fury of strength swings her blade with all her might and watches his lifeless body hit the floor. The hot blood burns as it hits Duncan in the face. He never knew what was coming....... screams of Methos fill the air

Duncan:

Noooooooo **METHOS!!!!!! **__

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Amanda:

Duncan...... Duncan...... wake up! You're having a nightmare........ it's OK Duncan...... wake up! __

Duncan sits straight up in the bed, as Amanda cautiously tries to calm him down. The sweat pours off his face as he tries to catch his racing breath. 

Duncan: 

It was Methos. Amanda, that woman killed Methos! It was so real. I felt his blood on my face. There was nothing I could do; it happened so quickly. __

Amanda:

Shhh shhh it's alright. You were just dreaming................ That must have been some nightmare. Do you want to talk about it? __

Duncan:

I don't know, I...... God it was so real. _Duncan gets up and goes to the bathroom. _

After returning to bed, Duncan tossed and turned for hours until finally sleep overcame him and surrounded him with darkness once again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day began just as any other day - breakfast, the paper, a nice hot cup of expresso - except today there is the haze of the night's torrid memories of Methos and this Unknown Immortal lingering in the air.

The elevator buzzes and announces its visitor with a screeching halt as it stops at Duncan's flat

Methos:

You really must get that thing looked at before it kills someone.......... Why so gloomy?.......... The day awaits ready to greet us with sunshine and a nice cold bottle of beer. You guys ready?..................... Did I miss something here? Oh, I know........one of those infamous lovers spats that I just happened to interrupt, right? Well, I know the perfect cure for that. A nice cold bottle of beer .......... __

Amanda:

Good Morning Methos. I'm sorry, you just surprised us, that's all. __

Methos:

I thought YOU asked ME to go with you to some antique road show,....... or something today. If you would rather not go, I'd understand.... I really don't like... __

Duncan:

No, it's not that. I had this dream last night. You and I were at Joe's and some immortal, neither of us knew, killed you right in front of me and I couldn't do anything to stop it. __

Methos:

Well, now that is surprising. But, as you can see, it was just a dream and I am still here. __

Duncan:

Yeah, I know, but it was so real. Anyway, come on let's get out of here. Amanda, are you ready? 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

__

Even after driving for an hour to get to the Road show, and walking around, buying nothing, for three hours, Amanda still wanted to go shopping. Duncan and Methos bid her a fond adieu and stopped at a cafe for a beer. 

__

Methos:

Ah...... nectar from the gods! __

Duncan:

How can that woman still want to shop after three hours on our feet? I'll never understand, but I guess I don't have to as long as I have a credit card and room left on it. __

Methos:

You'd think after so many years of it, she would get tired and bored; ............no wait, what am I saying.... Amanda LIVES to shop! You're right MacLeod, that's one that mankind will NEVER understand_. Methos lifts up his beer in a toast_.... To all men everywhere, may we never ACTUALLY have to understand the makings of a woman. __

Duncan:

Here, Here!!! __

Just as Methos and Duncan revel in their masculinity, Amanda rounds the corner shop with a friend in toe; an immortal friend.

Amanda:

You guys will never guess what I found.... Armani has a sale on........... Oh, I'm sorry, Duncan, Methos meet................... ah, .... what was your name again?...... I just met her in Armani's and she too has the best taste in clothing. We were both admiring this suit when...... __

Female Immie:

Hello, it's nice to meet you.................. I can see that Amanda's taste in clothing is not the only thing that is exquisite. __

Duncan and Methos both stammering for a word to say........ They both rise to offer their seats. There is something different about this woman, something neither man can explain. The tall dark immortal moved with the grace of a gazelle and had the voice of an angel, but who was she; where did she come from?

Amanda:

Well, this has been nice, but we really must finish guys, so if you would be so kind to meet us back here in an hour, we'll let you take us to dinner. Now how can you refuse an invitation like that from two of the most lovely immortals you know? _Amanda leans over and kisses Duncan ever so gently and bids a sweet farewell to Methos_. Bye! __

F'Immortal:

Excuse us.. __

Amanda and the F'Immortal leave the two men walking arm and arm. Methos and Duncan, both lost for words, shake their heads resigning totally to the trappings of the "fairer sex."

Methos:

GarHon, another beer PLEASE! __

Just as the women were about to fade around the corner, Duncan and Methos take one last look. Amanda excitedly walks around the corner as her new friend turns to meet the gazes of the men she left behind. Her tall, sleek frame was spellbinding, and her dark features hypnotizing; but not to the point of blindness, for the men saw in her eyes the cold blackness of night and in her hand the cold steel of the blade. She turns into Amanda with the speed of lightning. The blade severs Amanda's head and it falls to the ground with a look of unsuspecting horror forever engraved upon it. Methos and Duncan are frozen in their own bodies. They can not move or take their eyes away from Amanda.

Duncan:

**AMANDA!!!!!!!!!! **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

__

Duncan awakes to find himself prostrate on the floor in his bedroom.

Amanda:

What happened?........ Duncan, what is going on?........... Oh baby....... __

Amanda sits on the floor and gathers Duncan up into her arms. Duncan grabs Amanda and holds her with all the strength he can manage at this moment; vowing to himself not to let her go. His tears fall on her shoulders and escape down her back carrying with them fear and confusion ending their journey as puddles on the floor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Later that day at Joe's bar, Duncan tells Joe about the dreams he has had the past couple of nights. 

Duncan:

Joe, I wish you could just understand how REAL these dreams were. Why am I all of a sudden dreaming of the deaths of my friends. I actually felt Methos' blood on my face, and felt the ice cold wind at the moment Amanda lost her head...... And, this woman! Who is she,.............. what is she?.................I don't understand any of this. __

Joe:

Mac, I don't know what to say. Maybe these dreams are premonitions, or maybe it's just a bad case of food poisoning, I don't know, but you can't drive yourself crazy thinking about this all the time. You know how dangerous that could be............ __

Duncan:

Joe...... __

Joe:

Alright,...........Alright............. I'll check with everyone and see if any new immortals turn up. What did you say this woman looked like? __

Duncan:

Beautiful............................I really don't remember much except that she was beautiful. She's tall, slender and has dark features. That's about it. __

Joe:

Well, that's a start.......... It only describes about _1/2_ the women in town. Go home and try to get some real sleep. When you wake up, you'll feel like your old self again and can forget about this mysterious "dream woman" of yours. __

Duncan:

Yeah, Joe; you're probably right. Come on Amanda let's go......... Hey Joe, if you see Methos, tell him I'll call him later tonight; and Joe, tell him to stay out of my dreams! 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

__

Duncan opened the gate on the elevator. Finally, home at last. Exhaustion takes over and Duncan fixes himself a glass of wine to help unwind. Thoughts of spring and Paris start to fill his mind, however only too briefly. For lurking in the shadows were the images of Methos and Amanda, both gone forever..... Duncan walks to the couch to collapse when he sees her sitting in his chair like a cat waiting to pounce. Dressed all in black, she sits quietly, playing with her necklace until Duncan is standing in front of her. She has come once again, but this time she wants him. She rises to greet him........

F'Immortal:

I have been waiting for you Duncan MacLeod. I've been waiting for you all my life. Your friends seem to consume you; but they're not a problem anymore. I've taken care of them. Actually, they were just foreplay, for it's you I really want. With a stroke of my sword you'll be mine forever, and there will be no one to help you. _She walks over to Duncan licks his ear with her razor tongue and whispers: _Mine.....Forever.........._ She looks into his eyes with a stare that paralyzes him - she kisses him_. I wanted you to know I was coming for you, so until we meet again, I'll leave you with sweet dreams! 

------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

The elevator door slams down hard as Amanda walks in. 

__

Amanda:

Duncan, are you awake? I bought us a couple filets for dinner. I am famished, would you like a glass of wine? __

Duncan:

Did you see her, she was here, right here in this room talking to me. __

Amanda:

Who sweetie? Nobody was here when I came in and no one passed me on their way out either...................... Was it that "woman" from your dreams again? You know, I'm starting to get a little jealous.................... Ah, come on now, ...........you must have fallen asleep while I was out. Here drink this, it'll calm you down. __

Duncan:

Amanda, she came for ME this time. I feel like I'm loosing it . It's getting hard for me to tell whats real from whats not any more. __

Amanda:

Well, you know what they say, the mind is always the first to go. Let's hope nothing else goes......... _Amanda walks over to Duncan on the couch, and sits on his lap_. Don't worry, I won't let any one take this beautiful head from me. _She kisses his forehead, then his eyes, over to his cheeks, until finding his lips_. 

-----------------------------------------------------

__

Duncan and Amanda skip dinner and revel in each other's company. Suddenly Duncan sees something on the floor, flickering in the light - a necklace!

Duncan:

You know Amanda, if this woman is just a figment of my imagination as everyone seems to believe, then where did this come from? _(Duncan picks up the necklace off the floor.) _She was wearing this when I saw her this evening. __

Amanda:

There it is! I thought I had lost it. The necklace is mine; you probably saw me wearing it the other day and then just dreamed about it today. Thank you, I'll take that _(Amanda takes the necklace from Duncan and puts it in her purse). _Listen, you are so wound up over this "dream scape" of yours; I really need to get some air. Duncan, you have to stop letting this thing consume you. I'll be back later; just chill out, please! 

----------------------------------------------------------------

__

Amanda leaves Duncan's flat and heads over to Joe's bar. When she arrives she finds Methos and Joe already in a deep discussion.

Amanda:

Guys, We've got to talk. I am very worried about Duncan. __

Joe:

(Joe turns back toward the end of the bar ) Bob, take over for me for a while. What's up Amanda? __

Amanda:

Look! Duncan found this on the floor of his flat. _(She shows them the necklace.) _

Methos:

Ah ---- Well,........Maybe it's his sister's?_ (Methos looking sheepishly at Amanda.) _

Amanda:

Would you stop it! I'm not worried about it belonging to someone else,... well,....... at least not exactly, .......what I mean is Duncan claims it belongs to the immortal that has been killing us off in his dreams. He said she was waiting for him this evening in his flat. He said she had this necklace on and must have dropped it when she left. When I arrived at his place, he was asleep. He woke up and swore he was just talking to her. Somebody please tell me what's going on! __

Joe:

You didn't see anyone leave when you got to his place? __

Amanda:

No - We left here around 3:00 p.m. We went home, I left for about 45 minutes to get some things from the market and then I went straight back to Duncan's. __

Methos:

Are you sure you didn't pass anyone on the street coming from his place? __

Amanda:

No! No! I already told you No. __

Methos:

Then where did the necklace come from? It couldn't have just appeared out of no where. If the necklace isn't yours, there had to have been someone in his flat. Maybe someone went there and left the necklace before either of you went home? __

Amanda:

No................. I'm really worried guys; this is eating Duncan up! 

------------------------------------------------------------

__

Duncan tries to rationalize what has been happening to him these past few days. No matter how hard he tries, he can't explain any of it. The pain of loosing his friends was so real; as real as the pain of loosing Tessa.......Little Deer.......,-- Duncan remembers holding their lifeless bodies in his arms and the endless, relentless pain he felt as he is denied happiness yet again. It's too much, Duncan begins to cry.

__

Duncan:

NO!!! I'm not going to sit around here and wait for something else to happen.....not any longer....... __

Duncan grabs his coat and storms out the door!

--------------------------------------------------------------

__

Back at the bar, Joe, Methos, and Amanda call for another round.

Methos:

Excuse me, I'll be right back. I'm going to call MacLeod and check on him. __

Methos leaves the table to use a phone. While Methos is dialing the number, he feels the presence of another immortal. He scans the area and finds a beautiful immortal heading his way.

F'immortal:

Ah..........Hi,...........I'm not looking for any trouble, I just need to use the phone. I'm sorry, I'll just come back later. __

Methos:

No,.........No, here; I'm through; I'm hanging up right now. Here Miss..........? __

F'immortal:

Airen. Airen Reno. I'm sorry to have startled you. I'm quite new at "this" and I haven't gotten use to the buzz yet. I'm in visiting friends and they highly recommend this place. __

Methos:

So, are you here by yourself, or with your friends? __

Airen:

Alone, right now. That's why I need to use the phone. My friends were supposed to meet me here at 7:00, but they haven't showed up yet. __

Methos:

OK,............ here, I'm sorry................Good luck! _(Methos returns to the bar.) _

Amanda:

Well, that was quick. Did you talk to Duncan? __

Methos:

What?..................... Ah, No. Someone was using the phone........... I'll try again in a minute. __

Just as Methos lifts his beer, Airen walks over to the table.

Amanda:

Amanda looks at Methos. A friend of yours? __

Methos:

Oh, Hi........ were you able to get your friends? __

Airen:

Yes, they decided to stay in for the night. I guess I should have checked my messages at the hotel before coming out. __

Amanda:

Ah.... hum..... _(clearing her throat)_. Hi, I'm Amanda, and this is Joe. I assume you are an old/new friend of our buddy here, or are you looking for someone in particular? __

Airen:

No, I'm just here for the music and the beer _(she laughs nervously)_. __

Methos:

A woman after my own heart! Here have a seat. __

Amanda:

It's nice to meet you. Where are you from?.....Excuse me a minute.......... Methos, could you please try Duncan again? __

Methos:

Oh yeah...................Be right back! __

Airen:

I live in Paris, but I'm visiting some old friends this weekend. It looks like I picked the wrong time to visit; my friends seem to be feeling a bit under-the-weather lately. __

Methos:

I can't reach him ............ I don't think he's there; either that or he's dead asleep. __

Amanda:

METHOS, wrong choice of words don't you think!! ................ I'm going to go see what's up. __

Just as Amanda gets ready to leave, Duncan walks in the bar. He sees everyone and walks over to the table.

Joe:

Hey Mac! We were all getting worried about you. You look like "shit," here sit down and have a drink. __

Duncan:

Thanks Joe. __

Methos:

MacLeod, I'd like you to meet a new friend of mine, her name is Airen. __

Duncan:

Duncan looks at Airen and spills his drink.......... IT'S YOU...........You're the woman in my dreams! _Duncan jumps up from his chair, knocking into the table spilling drinks everywhere. _

Startled, Airen gets up and steps away from the table. 

Methos:

WHOA........... MacLeod. What are you saying? Her name is Airen and she just came in from Paris this weekend to visit friends. __

Duncan:

What do you want from me? __

Duncan lunges toward Airen. Airen, frightened, steps behind Methos. Amanda grabs for Duncan's arm.

Amanda:

Joe, help me! Duncan, please calm down,.......... please. Methos, get Airen out of here while I try to calm Duncan down. __

Methos takes Airen by the arm and leaves the bar.

Duncan:

Duncan looks back at Joe and Amanda. I'm not crazy; that was her! I know that was her! __

Joe and Amanda look at each other feeling helpless. Duncan, feeling abandoned, leaves the bar. Duncan drives over to Methos' apartment, but he's not there. After driving around for several hours trying to find Airen, Duncan goes home.

Duncan:

Maybe everyone is right and I am loosing my mind. If that wasn't her, then I just scared the life out of a total stranger. It's over............ shit...........what is happening to me? __

-------------------------------------------------------------

Methos drove Airen back to her hotel. Airen was much more calm than she had been back at the bar.

Methos:

I'm sorry about what happened tonight. He's really not a bad guy. Sometimes things happen to people that they can't quite explain and it makes them do all sorts of things they wouldn't normally do. 

Airen:

It's all right, you don't have to defend your friend. I'm sure he is dealing with something pretty tough right now............ It's OK........ One good thing came out of this however,.............meeting you. Normally, I try to avoid other immortals at all costs; I kinda like my head right where it is. __

Methos:

Yes, I think I like your head right where it is too. 

Airen:

Well, this is my stop. Thank you for everything.... (_Airen walks up close to Methos and gives him a kiss. She turns and heads toward the door ........... she stops and looks back at Methos.) _There is a great movie on right now, a big bowl of popcorn and some cold beer in the fridge, if you're interested. __

He could use a cold beer about now, and it has been months since his last "date," Methos decides to join her.

------------------------------------------------------------

__

Amanda:

Do you see what I mean Joe? Now he's attacking innocent strangers! I am so worried about him. What can I do? __

Joe:

I'll tell you what I think,...........someone is playing a sick joke and has really gone too far. __

Amanda:

Who? I have thought about that too, but I can't think of anyone who would do this. How can a person get into someone's head and control their dreams? __

Joe:

Hypnosis?......... Ah........ Someone with psychic powers?.........................yeah, you know like ah.............Cassandra. __

Amanda:

Cassandra......yes, like Cassandra! These head games are just to wear him down, make him vulnerable and weak so he can't defend himself...........Joe, I'm going to Duncan's, you get in touch with Methos and tell him to meet me there. __

Just as Amanda begins to leave, the phone rings, it's Airen.

Joe:

Hey,.... wait Amanda,........ it's for you. It sounds like Airen, and she sounds scared. __

Amanda:

Hello? Airen, what's wrong?..................... What?..................... Where are you staying?........... OK, stay inside and don't open the door for anyone; I'm coming right over.........................No, it's OK, you did the right thing.................. Joe, Duncan found out where Airen is staying and he called her and threatened her. She scared to death,.................... I'm going right over there. Here, this is where she is staying,............... CALL METHOS...... __

Joe:

OK, Amanda........................... be careful! __

-------------------------------------------------------------

Amanda screeches to a halt in front of Airen's hotel. She runs to Airen's room and finds the door wide open; there is no sign of Airen. Amanda enters the room. The door shuts.

Airen:

I'm glad you could make it Amanda; we've been waiting for you. _(Amanda turns around to see Methos tied up and passed out on the floor and Airen face forward holding a gun.)_ Oh don't worry, I'm not ready for either of you yet. I want you both to see Duncan MacLeod begging for his life before I take his head. You see, it's all about the Game, nothing personal really. I do, however, take great pleasure in perpetuating fear, the one emotion that we immortals know very well. Duncan MacLeod has been a thorn in my side for hundreds of years, but not for much longer................. Sweet Dreams my love......... __

(Airen aims the gun at Amanda and shoots. Airen ties Amanda up and gives her a dose of Phenobarbital to ensure she will also be out until the Main Event.)

------------------------------------------------------------

__

The next morning Joe gets a call from Duncan.

Duncan:

Look Joe,................. about last night,............. I am sorry I acted like that. ............ I had no right to accuse that girl of anything. I just, ................well.............. __

Joe:

It's alright buddy, I know what stress can do to a man. I just can't believe you went to the girls hotel and threatened her. Thank God Amanda met you over there; I would hate to think of what could have happened if she didn't. __

Duncan:

Joe, what are you talking about? I haven't even talked to the girl since last night at the bar.......................... Have you seen Amanda this morning? 

Joe:

No, she hasn't been by here; as a matter of fact, neither has Methos. __

Duncan:

OH No!............. Joe, where did that girl say she was staying? __

Joe:

Over at the Triumph Hotel, Room 1301............... __

Duncan drops the phone and heads toward the hotel.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Duncan arrives to find a note on the hotel door addressed to him:

Your friends are not as much fun as you are. They don't appreciate our little game. They were just too easy. Anyway, if you want to play, we have an audience sitting right here waiting for you.....it's a nice day to die. Come up and join us -Airen 

__

With sword in hand, Duncan reaches the roof to find Amanda and Methos tied to chairs both still drugged from the night before.

Airen:

I have waited a long time for this Highlander; and I will wait no longer! __

Airen charges Duncan and swings her blade barely missing his head. A formidable opponent, they both exchange blows filled with speed and determination. She catches him off guard and strikes a blow to the chest. He matches her point and ends up behind her. With a reverse spin into her path, he plunges his sword into her stomach. Upon retraction, Duncan softly whispers "Sweet Dreams" and with that he takes her head. 

***************************************************************

__

"Hush now don't you cry

Wipe away the teardrop from your eye

You're lying safe in bed 

It was all a bad dream spinning in your head

Your mind tricked you to feel the pain

Of someone close to you leaving the game.......of life

So here it is, another chance

Wide awake you face the day 

Your dream is over.......or has it just begun?........."

Queensryche

Click on the Peace Sign to return to Highlander Fan Fic Page.

__


End file.
